Eternity is Calling
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Not a Day On story. Following Wedding Day, an angel presents Daniel with an impossible situation.


_This story picks up immediately after the credits of Wedding Day. For literary purposes- Brad and Emily Williams have decided to stay the night at the Inn, as a second honeymoon night; and they plan on leaving in the morning, before they think their daughter will be awake. So, all the goodbyes have been said. Thanks Mary for beta-ing, editing, giving me the idea, and letting me use the first four lines of Turnabout as an intro. Btw, Happy Birthday Mary. _

Captain Daniel Gregg watched Claymore's retreating figure, sighed softly, and turned to the beautiful woman in lavender standing next to him. "Well, there may be hope for him yet!"

"Well, I'm sure I have you to thank for these pearls." Carolyn Muir gazed at the Captain fondly.

"If I were alive, Madam, there would be diamonds and emeralds and palaces . . ."

"Captain," she answered, looking up at him, "if you were alive, Gull Cottage would BE a palace."

Words, both said and unsaid, hung in the cool night air between the Ghost of Captain Gregg and Carolyn Muir. Tonight was as close as they had ever come to saying they loved each other, at least while awake. If they were in another place, another time, another world even, perhaps he would have kissed her. Perhaps more than that, but as it was, only their eyes could meet.

Carolyn took a breath. She was going to say something, at least use his Christian name for the first time.

"Ahem," a new voice said out of the darkness.

The Captain looked at Mrs. Muir. She looked back. Both were chagrined, and a little embarrassed to be caught, she more so. One more stranger had probably seen her standing around talking to herself, blast it.

Collecting her composure, the young widow turned to greet her unwelcome visitor. A rather diminutive, yet suave, looking man was leaning on the stone fence. Despite his slight stature, there was a certain powerful aura about this stranger.

"May I help you?" she asked, reflexively stepping in front of the Captain.

The man smiled toothily. In a pronounced British accent, he replied, "Well, you might say that I'm here to help you." He paused, looking directly at the ghost. "Both of you, that is."

"Both of-" Carolyn trailed off, forcing herself not to look back.

In a fluid motion, the stranger vaulted the fence, extending his hand. Out of habit, Carolyn took it. Then, he reached over to shake Daniel's hand, and once again, the grip was returned. Until now, Daniel had been so startled, he'd not spoken, but now he exclaimed, "Madam, I - felt that."

"Yes, you did. Forgive me. I'm being terribly rude. Most beings don't get to see me, so I'm not used to social conventions. I'm Sam- what you might call a good angel, a guardian angel." He cocked his head. "Mrs. Muir, you don't need to get a butterfly net. I'm real, and I am a celestial being. How else could I see a man who is invisible? I see Captain Daniel Elias Alexander Gregg as clearly as you do. If not more so." He beamed again. "And no, you are not suffering delusions, any more than you were when the good doctor had you get your head examined. He meant well. I'll give Dr. Jim that."

"Sir, I hardly think a delusion can tell me he's not a delusion," Carolyn managed to say. How she wished she could take Daniel's hand.

"Madam, I see him as well, and we have established I'm not a delusion," Daniel Gregg growled. "I'm just not sure what he IS."

"An angel. I know age has not affected either of your hearing," Sam sighed. "Now, come on, don't be difficult. I should have been here months ago, but there's a lot going on here on this planet. Being an angel is a full time job, you know? Someone is always needing rescue, somewhere, or some when. Daniel, are you ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?" Thunder vibrated the air.

"To the Light, Heaven, your Eternal Resting Place. Your name has been cleared, and someone you like, at the very least, is occupying your home. Furthermore, the old seamen have a shelter. You've been a busy guy, for someone who's dead. Now, it's time for you to rest, and for Mrs. Muir to get on with her life. I've come to take you."

"No!" Carolyn burst out. Then, her eyes dropped. "I- I mean- the Captain- Daniel is - very dear to me- to my family. Isn't there any way...that is, if he wants to.. stay?"

"Captain?" Sam asked, trusting the ghost to comprehend what he wanted to know.

The ghost looked torn, but nodded. "I would prefer to stay, for a while longer. Could I stay until ... she - moves on?" The thought of Carolyn dying hurt, but he wanted to be here for her until then.

Sam frowned. "You could, but you'd both be - becalmed. Stuck." He shook his head. "Nope. It's not fair to either of you. But, I can let you have - a full day to make your - - peace with it. Then, the Captain has to move on. But, don't worry. The plan is for Mrs. Muir to meet a very nice man and marry him." His lips pressed together. "Well, I'll leave you two to prepare." With a snap, he was gone.

XXX

Martha Grant could see in a split second that something was wrong as her employer and the Captain entered Gull Cottage. Frowning in concern, she asked, "What's wrong? Mrs. Muir? Captain?"

The unhappy couple looked at each other. "Sit down, Martha," Carolyn asked.

When she had done so, Captain Gregg told her about seeing the angel, and the deadline they were under.

The older woman shook her head. "That's - ridiculous! Who'll keep Claymore in line? And- well, blast it, I've just met you." She wiped away a tear she would deny shedding. "It's not fair. This house just won't feel - right without you in it."

Tugging one earlobe, Daniel smiled gently. "I quite agree." He exhaled. "Blast. I thought one was supposed to be eager for Heaven, but without - without all of you, I fear it will feel quite the opposite."

"How are you going to tell the children?" Martha asked in concern. "They are not going to take it well, not at all. In fact, there's only ONE person who might be glad, and really, I think he'll miss you as well, if he's honest."

"That is a major "if", kind lady," Daniel could not help but chuckle.

"I- just can't imagine how to tell the kids; I haven't absorbed it yet myself," Carolyn admitted.

"Is there a- higher authority you could appeal to? A head angel- or - could you get to speak to - well- HIM?" Martha asked, clutching at straws.

"Prayer is the only thing I know to do," Carolyn sighed. "Yet, would it be wrong? If this is Divine Will, who are we to argue?"

"Right now, the first in line," Martha said bluntly. "You're sure it was an angel?"

"As sure as we can be," Carolyn said, glancing at the Captain.

He shrugged. "Having never MET an angel or any being more otherworldly than another ghost, all I can say is this Sam was not a mortal or ghost."

Martha shook her head. "Blast again. Do you want me to rouse the kids?"

Carolyn thought a second, then said, "No. They'll be too upset to sleep if we tell them now. Morning is soon enough." She thanked the Lord silently that her parents would not be around in any case. Trying to hide her distress would be impossible, and explanations would be far to complicated. She simply was not in the mood for all the hassle it would be if they weren't on their way to a second honeymoon now.

The housekeeper sighed. "I know. I'm definitely too upset to sleep."

"I think I'll make a pot of coffee," Carolyn offered, rising. "I - if these are our last moments together, I don't want to waste one."

"I realize the children do have school tomorrow, Madam," Daniel said, "but..."

"They can miss one day," Mrs. Muir declared.

"Thank you, Carolyn."

XXX

It was a long night, but one that was also far too short. The three adults sat in the firelight, talking at times, at others letting silence stretch between themselves. Scruffy seemed to be aware of something being terribly wrong and stayed with them, inserting an anxious whimper at irregular intervals.

As morning broke, the kids stumbled downstairs.

Instantly, they knew something was off.

"Mom, did any of you go to bed?" Candy asked.

Unsure of how to begin, Captain Gregg replied, "Children, come, sit with us. There is - something I - we must tell you."

Made fearful by the somberness of their hero's voice, the two children edged into the room. When they had settled onto the couch beside their mother Daniel met their earnest gazes squarely. "As you know, being a ghost is not the normal course for people to take. Most people simply move on when they- die..."

"You mean to Heaven?" Jonathan piped up.

The ghost nodded. "One hopes, aye. Those of us who still have something to do here, stay until it's done...but, in time, that mission is fulfilled, and - then, it is time to make the journey to the great beyond."

"You mean, you're leaving us?" Candy demanded. "But, why? Don't go, please, Captain!"

"Can't you wait?" Jonathan asked.

He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry. If it were up to me, I would stay with you all for as long as you lived, but it is not up to me. Last night- your mother and I met an angel who has given me one last day with - my family. Then, I have to go with him."

"We'll never see you again after today?" Candy gasped, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"I would not say never, child," he gently answered, "but, not for a long time, as people on this side of eternity reckon it. I'm sorry."

Carolyn leaned forward, forcing herself to try to be optimistic for her children's sake. "We're all going to miss the Captain, but, we know that Heaven is a wonderful place, and we ought to be," her voice hitched, then she continued, "glad for him."

"Hard to do, when we're so sad for us," Candy sniffled.

"And he doesn't look too glad," Jonathan pointed out morosely.

Trying to find a positive aspect, Carolyn forged ahead, "So, I've decided that since this is - the Captain's last day with us, you both can stay home from school." She wasn't really expecting them to be overjoyed, and they were not.

"Let's make the most of today," the Captain suggested, floating a box of tissues to the children who were fighting back tears.

"I need a whole box," Martha gulped. So, a second box drifted into the room.

Carolyn was beyond tears, but her grief was just as apparent as if she'd wept a gallon of them.

XXX

The day flew by. If only they could have stopped it as easily as Carolyn once paused the cursed clock to "save" Claymore's life. Yet, time has a way of marching on without remorse. If it were not the last day, it would have been one of the days that would always be recalled as one of the most enjoyable.

As the twenty-four-hour mark grew near, sorrow became a crushing burden. Finally, the Captain said, "Now, Martha, Candy, Jonathan, my- ride will be here soon. I would rather your last memory of me be a good one, without goodbyes or tears. Would you give your mother and me a few moments alone? Please?"

Martha crossed her arms over her ample chest. "No way. I want to give this angel fellow a piece of my mind."

"Yeah, me too," Jonathan said in a voice filled with the type of bravado only found in the very young.

"Maybe we can tell him how much we love you and want you to stay?" Candy essayed hopefully.

"If it could be done, I know you would, but I have a feeling it would not work," Daniel said, a note of defeat in his voice. "Please. Your mother and I have a few things to say to one another."

Martha nodded. "Come on, kids." She hesitated. "Mrs. Muir, we'll be waiting in the kitchen for you." On that, she herded the two kids out of the den.

Left alone again, Carolyn and Daniel stared at one another, trying to find words and looks that would say all the things they wished they had said sooner, and never would be able to now.

"Madam, of all the years I have spent on this earth, may I say that it is because of you, and your family, but mostly because of you, that the last two have been the ones that held the most joy for me," Daniel stated.

Sniffing, Carolyn said, "For me as well."

"And, my dear, Carolyn, I know asking you to forget would be unfair, but if you must remember me, then there is but one way you can do so that will bring comfort to my soul. My love, please promise me you'll have a good life. Have a marvelous life, one we never had a chance to have."

Tears fell in earnest now as Carolyn shook her head. "I - I love you, Daniel Gregg."

"As I, you," he finally admitted after two years of waiting.

It was then that they became aware of another being in the room. The angel stood leaning against the doorframe, watching them with interest. "So, are you ready, Daniel?" he asked.

The couple rose as one. "Sir, I am not," the Captain stated flatly.

"Please," Carolyn interjected. "Is there no way to stop this? My children need him. I need him, and I think he needs us, too."

"More than that, my dear. I DO love you," Daniel enunciated every word, determined to have it said plainly.

"I-" Sam started to say, then broke off, cocking his head as if listening. "What?"

"I said I love Carolyn Muir," Daniel repeated fiercely.

"I heard you- it's..," the angel said, sounding mildly annoyed, "I just got some instructions. It seems there's- are you familiar with the green card program in this country?"

Carolyn nodded, though Daniel looked bewildered.

"Well, it seems if a human marries a ghost, then the ghost may stay as long as the human does," the angel continued. "Sort of a permit to stay on Earth. It's not done often, maybe once an aeon, and it is a sacrifice for both parties, but if you are sure you love each other that much, then I can set it up for you."

"Sacrifice? Does that mean Daniel could never go to Heaven?" Carolyn asked fearfully.

"No, ma'am. It just means he will have to wait until you go there," the being explained.

"Which is what I wanted," Daniel hrumphed. "However, that was not acceptable." He could not keep a trace of venom from his tone.

The angel gave him a quelling look before going on. "- and Mrs. Muir can never date, much less marry a more - normal guy."

"I don't care." Her green eyes held a stubborn look that Daniel knew too well.

The angel shrugged. "As you wish, then. If you will simply wait, I'll be right back with the paperwork and someone to administer the ceremony."

"May my children and Martha attend?" Carolyn asked anxiously.

"I would expect so," was the reply before the debonair angel vanished.

"Madam, are you certain?" the ghost asked. "I - I would marry you in a heartbeat, but will I be enough?"

"Isn't it time to call me by my name, Daniel?" she answered softly. "I love you. That is enough. More than enough. What of you? You said you didn't want to be a poodle by the fire."

"And I won't be, but I will stand beside you," Daniel gravely told her. "For always and beyond."

Carolyn desperately wanted to kiss him, but that was not possible. Dropping her eyes, she said, "We'd better tell the kids and Martha."

XXX

The two stepped into the kitchen. "Captain?" Martha gasped. "I thought..."

"What's going on?" Candy asked. "Did you get the angel to change his mind?"

"In a way," Daniel said, tacitly asking Carolyn to explain.

As simply as possible, she did so.

"You're getting married?" Jonathan asked, eyes wide. "Do we haveta dress up again?"

"Yes," Martha said firmly. "So, run along and get busy. I can't possibly get a wedding cake together in short order, but- we can dress nicely."

"I think I need to as well," Carolyn added, flushing pink. "This may not be the first wedding, but it is the last."

"I shall await you," Daniel said very seriously as the humans all hurried out to change.

XXX

By the time the human members of the family were finished, the angel had returned. Martha and the kids were dressed in the same outfits they had worn to the Williams' reaffirmation of vows. Carolyn chose the outfit she had worn to that special Madeira afternoon, including the earrings. She had only added one thing, the shawl the Captain had given her.

"Do I look all right?" the bride to be asked, very aware of her soon to be husband's eyes fixed on her.

"My dear, you are- magnificent," he declared.

"So are you," she beamed. He wore his dress uniform once more.

"Are you the angel?" Candy asked, looking up at Sam with a slight frown.

"One of them," the man replied. "There's thousands."

"It wasn't very nice of you to try and take the Captain," Jonathan bluntly affirmed.

Martha tried to shush them, though she did agree.

Sam half smiled. "Sometimes, angels have parts of their jobs they don't like. I didn't do it to try and hurt you, but to do what needed to be done." He looked over the group. "However, seeing all of you, I'm very glad there was another way."

"That's what's important," Martha nodded. "Are you going to marry them?"

"No. My authority isn't recognized on your world, not officially." He handed her some papers. "That's the paperwork to satisfy the magistrates here. The person who will do the marriage ceremony should be here about..."

_Ding - dong_

"Now." In two strides, he was at the front door, letting Claymore into the house.

Daniel's supposed nephew's eyes were wide and terrified. "Er- I'm here, like you said..." When his eyes landed on Mrs. Muir, the nervous little man hurried over to her. "Th- this guy - he said- but that can't be true- I mean..."

The Captain held his temper with great difficulty. It just did not seem proper to blast and thunder with an angel in the house. Yet, he dearly wanted to lambast the moron.

It seemed even the angel's patience was being tested. "Claymore," he said. "Calm down. The sooner you do what you came here to do, the sooner I'll let you go home."

Carolyn added, "Claymore, it's all true. Is it really any more unusual than anything else that has happened here?"

Claymore frowned, thinking hard. Then, he shook his bald head fervently. "No, but Mrs. Muir- are you sure it's a good idea? I mean- you could get rid of HIM for good."

"Claymore," Carolyn Muir simply said severely.

He sighed. "Okay, okay. Had to try. Is - everyone ready?" Clearly, he wanted out of there before his uncle's good will evaporated.

Daniel and Carolyn moved closer together.

"Join-," Claymore started to instruct, then recalled the circumstance. "Er- just stand there. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this - this- couple in holy matrimony..." and the words of the traditional ceremony were recited once more. At the end, the bride and groom could not kiss, but somehow, that did not seem to be very important in light of how deeply they loved one another.

Martha and the kids began clapping as Claymore concluded the ceremony. Then, as quickly as possible, Claymore Gregg hustled himself out of the house, relief written all over his quaking form.

"I would stay to help you all celebrate, but I have other people to take care of," the angel nodded, tipping an imaginary hat to the group. Without so much as a flash or pop, he was simply gone.

Martha did manage to concoct an impromptu celebration, sealing her title as a miracle worker once again.

"Now, you do have to go to school tomorrow," Carolyn said firmly slightly after the two kids' normal bedtime. "So..."

If she'd expected grumbling, the bride was disappointed. The two were so glad that their beloved Captain got to stay, they'd have agreed to anything, pretty much anyway.

"I think I'll turn in, too," Martha yawned. "It has been a long, long day."

XXX

"It has been a very long day," Carolyn softly echoed. "I guess, maybe we should...go on to our cabin?"

Without a word, they ascended the stairs. Carolyn changed into a nightgown, aware of her new husband's eyes on her. They had shared this room, in a manner of speaking, for two years, but for the first time, it felt alien.

"This is not the kind of wedding night I would give you, my dear," Captain Gregg apologized.

"I'm sure it's as difficult for you," Carolyn said. "Maybe, can you just be - beside me in the bed?"

"We can attempt it," he nodded, willing to try anything for her.

As the two settled into the bed, instinctively, Carolyn Gregg reached out in his direction. She was not sure why, she just did.

A second later, her hand drew back in shock. Raising her eyes, she looked at Daniel, who looked equally stunned. Though he did not voice what was on their minds, he leaned over and kissed her as he had longed to for so very long. Carolyn could feel the roughness of a beard, and the softness of his mouth claiming hers.

"I don't understand..."

"Nor do I, but, my darling, I do not believe in wasting opportunities."

XXX

When morning came, Carolyn reached for her husband once more, but, though she could see him, her hand went through Daniel.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Captain demanded of the ceiling.

From the telescope, a voice said, "Well, it's like this," Sam conversationally said. "You two have another choice to make. You can have your nights together, with Daniel being mortal in every way." He paused, letting the words sink in, then added, "Or your days can be lived as a mortal man. Your choice."

"Carolyn?" the ghost asked.

"No, it's up to you. It's your body- or not," Mrs. Gregg demurred.

"Not anymore. It's actually both of ours," he could not suppress a slight leer.

"I'll give you two a little time, then come back to get the answer," the angel said. As expected, he was not visible again.

"My dear, what do you prefer?" Daniel asked.

"Last night was-- incredible," she blushed. "But- there is so much in the daylight for you to enjoy, and the kids deserve to have you tangible, too. I still say, it's got to be your choice."

He sighed. "I can see pros and cons to both sides. We could- adapt. But, with your permission, love, this is what I wish to do."

When Carolyn heard it, she acknowledged he was right, of course.

"Sam?" she called out.

"You rang?" the heavenly messenger grinned. "What will it be? Day or night?"

Carolyn nodded to the Captain, who then spoke. "Sir, we know we have been, perhaps, a bit impudent, considering who you are and Whom you serve, but all things considered, it seems most prudent to us to admit you have far superior wisdom to us, and, trusting you speak for God, give the matter into your hands."

"You want me to choose." It was not so much a question as making sure that the couple understood what they were doing.

"Yes," Carolyn agreed.

A smile filled not only his face, but seemed to fill the room. "In that case, congratulations, Mr. Gregg. You are now a real man, in every way, for every second that you are on this planet. May it be a joyful time. You will find that Claymore has records that cover your mortal existence. You have an identity with all the paperwork taken care of, in other words. You are in the process of buying this place. All past rent applies to paying off the value of Gull Cottage at the time of its building, in the dollars of your time, sir. Furthermore, clothes are in the closet for a man of your size and in a style I think you'll like. I do have good taste, I've heard."

"I don't understand," Carolyn blinked.

Sam asked, "Don't you? Giving your lives over to God's will made them work out right. Simple. As I said, enjoy them. They really are a gift."

He was gone again, as if he'd never been there, but it only took a simple touch to affirm that indeed, he had been.

THE 

END


End file.
